Star trek, when dimensions collide
by zFluffyy
Summary: A little cross over I will be continuing over what I think it possibly would be like if Babylon 5 crossed over with the star trek universe. [M] There will be adult situation later as the story expands. new chapter is up, enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

A fan fic, I own nothing of the copywrited material within, only the characters and scenarios I create not mentioned in the movies, television and cartoon series's. All credit goes to the respective owners. use of copywrited material is under free use for non profit federal guidelines.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

The starship Heimdall flashed out of warp, A nova class science vessel, it had arrived to study a very strange phenomenon that had begun recently near the planet of Vulcan, several Vulcan science vessels were already present, so as per protocol they contacted the vessels present and began coordinating efforts with them to study the phenomenon.

As they began their studies and scans a massive build up of energy registered within the phenomena that blinded their sensors for a few seconds, then vanished.

When they were able to reestablish sensors they found themselves facing a large, five mile long cylindrical craft of some kind that rotated along it's longitudinal axis and several odd looking ships along with assorted smaller fighter sized escorts.

The Heimdall immediately opened a wide band communications and began transmitting Starfleet's standard universal greeting.

The largest ships responded by opening weapon ports but did not lock onto them, the fighter sized ships formed up in echelon and did a fly by across the Heimdall's bow They then received a response, This is commander Pritchard, in command of the earth force station Babylon five, state your intentions in earthforce space.

Commander, the captain of the Heimdall responded, we need to talk, your not exactly where you think you are, with your permission I will come aboard with a small delegation and meet with you so we can talk.

Granted captain, I will clear a docking bay so you can land, Thank you commander, we will be aboard in about twenty minutes, we will come unarmed.

A brief meeting with his command crew it was deemed wiser to use a shuttle instead of beaming to save that as an emergency escape if necessary.

Twenty minutes later a type six shuttlecraft entered the station and landed.

Commander Pritchard met them and escorted them to a small conference room and saw to their comforts, once all was set, they began.

First, the captain began, allow me to be the first to welcome you to united federation of planets controlled territory, as you no doubt know by now from your own scans and the scouts you have roving about, your no long in what is known space for you.

From what we can tell the phenomenon that brought you here was a dimensional rift that tore a hole in the fabric of space and pulled you into our dimension, the cause of it at this time in unknown.

Plus, and this is classified so it cannot leave this room, several years ago a ship named Enterprise stumbled across a small fighter craft we now know is called a star fury with a human pilot, unconscious, His name is Jeffery Sinclair, through him we know much of your dimension already, this is how we knew what frequency to contact you on.

"SINCLAIR"!, Pritchard yelped in surprise, You found him?

Yes we did, and I'm sure he will be thrilled to know a little bit of his home territory is here, in fact, we have already contacted Starfleet and Sinclair is on his way here aboard the enterprise as we speak.

Within an hour a massive ship flashed out of warp, it was the Enterprise D, thirty minutes later Sinclair stepped into the conference room and greeted Pritchard like an old friend.

He confirmed that the federation is a benevolent alliance of races and species that generally work together to better each other and maintain the peace in federation space.

As he and Pritchard talked he told Pritchard of things that he really didn't want to believe until Sinclair invited him to view what they had done with his personal star fury.

They installed a chemical fusion reactor power system that wouldn't irradiate the pilot if damaged, added two forward micro photon torpedo launchers but had to sacrifice the fighters missile hard points to install them, four liner phaser arrays, two forward, two aft, shields, and still kept the emergency ejection system and original cannons on the chin of the craft and installed a small inertial damping system.

The over all result is the craft now being shielded and much deadlier while maintaining it's incredible maneuverability without the pilot having to strain to stay conscious in extreme maneuvers.

Needless to say Pritchard was impressed.

Initial test flights demonstrated the little fighter was able to easily outpace and outperform the best Starfleet fighter craft Starfleet has in every area, even without the shields and advanced weaponry it would still be a deadly opponent in close combat in the hands of a skilled pilot.

Sinclair told him that Starfleet was so impressed by a star furies performance they were building an entirely new class of fighter they have designated the Sinclair class fighter.

Sinclair soon too back over command of Babylon 5 and under the guidance of the Vulcans, Babylon station5 became an active member and trade port of the federation for as long as it remained in this dimension.

One thing I must note is that many of the Minbarii that had gotten trapped in the phenomenon that brought them to federation space absolutely fell in love with the Vulcans philosophy of divesting oneself of their emotions to pursue a life of logic.

life aboard the station settled back down into normal routines, or as normal as possible being in a new dimension, the station itself is currently being outfitted with federation shielding and defensive weaponry and tech as well, the same for internal systems.

The Klingon empire was having a hand in the refitting as well, with the current peace accord in effect after the most recent success in defeating the heralds along side Starfleet, many klingons still held the federation in high esteem for their unquestionable courage and honor in combat against the heralds.

The humans, as one Klingon had said, surprised us, we had thought them weak as the preferred to talk before fighting, that was a mistake.  
They without question have proven themselves to be as capable and relentless as any Klingon warrior in battle when pushed despite their penchant to talk before fighting.  
Many have earned their place in sto-vo-kor with the same courage, fearlessness and ferocity of the finest klingon warriors.

This is why we aid them in their efforts to refit this station, plus our obvious interest in their new fighter design.

Now, to be brief, the Sinclair class fighter, based on and superficially appears as a basic earth force star fury fighter with the pilot still seated in a semi standing position in a short, almost snub nosed bow, three meters longer than a standard star fury or as often referred to as the star fury aurora, mounting class seven shields, two forward and two aft facing mark 10 linear phaser arrays, two dual port micro torpedo launchers capable of launching photon torpedo's forwards and aft, the larger size due to needing the room to mount a matter/anti matter core and anti matter storage pods.  
The craft also mounts a more advanced inertial damping system and micro impulse engines at the tips of the wings instead of the standard engines of the original fighter design but keeps all rcs control nozzles.  
The craft also keeps it's cabin ejection system with the addition of micro thrusters to the pod giving the ejection pod limited maneuverability to prevent falling into a planetary atmosphere or move out of the way of a larger ship engaged in battle with another.  
The over all result is the fighter is faster, as maneuverable if not more so than a standard star fury and due to it's shields and engine power, capable of limited atmospheric operation.

One year has passed since the event that brought the station known as Babylon five to federation space, by this time several new classes of ships have been built, several of them breaking away from the traditional ship design mounting a saucer section in favor of a long, smooth hull with heavy weapons arrays mounted in the bow and several systems mounted along the hull.  
These ships were designed as pure warships and much needed by the federation and proven to be effective in combat in several skirmishes with the Romulan star empire and Orion raiders. (Identical in hull design to a standard earth force cruiser or battleship).

Several months later rumors began of ships, black in color, appearing seemingly out of no where and attacking civilian ships, the few left relatively intact were found devoid of crew and passenger's, some had also be stripped of important technologies, although at the time it was assumed that scavengers, like the Ferengi had stripped the ship for valuable metals and technologies.

One surviving ship, had managed to warp away while another ship was being attacked taking away with it images of one of the unknown ship.

Sinclair was called to a meeting with the federation council along with representatives of the Klingon empire and Romulan republic and other concerned species.

When shown the images of the craft Sinclair frowned and told them this was one thing he had hoped would never happen, this species was one of the deadliest enemies earth force had ever faced in his dimension, they are called the shadow.

His greatest fear had manifested itself since the loss of his beloved mate, D'Lenn, when he was thrown into this dimension.

The shadows, have come.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Stay tuned for the continuation of when dimensions collide.

Any thoughts and suggestions would be most welcome for the continuation, please do critique and comment, but please, no grammer Nazi's, I know there's errors and will correct them when time permits.


	2. Chapter 2

A fan fic, I own nothing of the copywrited material within, only the characters and scenarios I create not mentioned in the movies, television and cartoon series's. All credit goes to the respective owners. use of copywrited material is under free use for non profit federal guidelines.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

The shadows had come, he had feared this for the entirety of the time he had been stuck in this dimension, he knew of species 8472 and several others and the havoc they had caused, the shadows however, make them look like children in comparison.

He immediately got in contact with the one fellow he knew on starfleets counsel and had him call a meeting, during which he detailed his experiences with the shadows and what they were capable of, they in turn alerted the Klingon high council and the chancellor.

War was coming, and he would be damned if he was going to allow the shadows to gain a foothold here as they had done in his dimension.

He also contacted the captain of the ship that had recovered him, he knew from stories he had heard of the beings called the Q that had both put Picard and his ship in danger and alternatively saved them as well, if he could get him to contact Q, it would help considerably, but that was something he would not count on.

It also crossed his mind he could possibly get the Q to return him to his dimension, but considering the shadow had crossed the barrier that would have to wait.

For now, plans and strategies had to be made and planned.

During the later meeting with the council and the high chancellor himself he detailed the abilities of the shadow and how they gain intelligence, shadow ships, while unshielded, were powerful and could take an incredible amount of damage before being disabled or destroyed, they also healed as they lay dormant after a fight much like a living creature.

What he would give for a fleet of whitestars he often thought to himself.

B 5 would likely be where the shadows first make their appearance in force so everything had to be ready.

On his return to the station he had quite a pleasant surprise waiting, Not only was the station now fully and heavily shielded, it boasted over 50 phaser and disruptor banks and as many torpedo tubes as well while keeping the particle cannons and launchers the station was already equipped with, two massive matter/antimatter power sources had also been installed along the stations spine to power the shields and weapons, the entire compliment of 120 star furies had been replaces with the Sinclair class star furies, and Klingons had moved an entire battalion of security troops on board and taken over the slums and cleaned out the criminal elements down there.

When the shadows came, they were in for a very nasty surprise.

He also found out two full battalions of both Klingon and federation ships were on patrol at all times around the station and in the nearby system, one of Klingon cruisers and escorts, and one of federation ships.

Two days later after he had resumed command of the station h stepped into C&C to the usual call of officer on deck, as usual he waved everyone back to their duties and assumed his place at observation while taking in the daily reports and signing off on a few requests.

As he worked their came a call of , Sir, registering an energy buildup outside the station, jump points forming!

Red alert, shields to maximum bring the defensive grid online!

He opened hailing frequencies and alerted the patrolling ships, then ordered all pilots to their fighters.

Its confirmed Sir, shadow vessels inbound.

Damn, and Starfleet and Klingon ships wont be here for another few minutes, rig for heavy combat, all civilians to their quarters and tell the Klingons to be ready to repel boarders.

launch all fighters, it's time to see what they can do.

Alpha and delta wings, form a protective grid around the station, nothing get's through, the rest of you, move out and hit em hard!

And the battle of B5 began.

SIR! Multiple energy spikes around the station, several ships just decloaked Sir and were receiving a hail.

I am commander Noan of the romulan republic, your station is considered federation territory and we have an alliance with the federation and the Klingons, my ships are at your disposal commander.

Your arrival could not have been more timely commander, he answered the hail, federation and Klingon ships are inbound at high warp but will not be here for a few more minutes, anything you can do to hold of the shadows would be most appreciated.

Our pleasure commander, the com cut and the romulan ships began to move towards the fight already boiling near the station.

The fight itself was ferocious, it was costly to both sides and it looked like the shadow vessels were breaking through when the expected reinforcements arrived.

In short order once the klingons and federation had arrived the shadow vessel were routed with several captured.

The station had lost 40 fighters in the battle but the new class fighter had proven itself to be sturdy, tough and quick.

Romulans had lost 5 ships, Klingon and federation 2, but at least now they knew just how dangerous shadow vessels are.

During the debriefing he made it clear this is what they had fought off in his own dimension with the help of several elder races, and that the shadows were dangerous in many ways, not just in space combat.

They needed to prepare.

Continues in chapter 3. Short chapter I know, but will b on a short road trip but writing as I can when time permits, your patiencs will be rewarded, I promise.


	3. Chapter 3

They had to prepare.

Fortunately, thanks to Sinclair's advice preparation's had already begun, one such was the design and building of some new starships built specifically to fight the shadow.

The first built and commissioned is an entirely new class of ship designated the Titan class.

Built on the frame of an omega class earthforce dreadnaught, it is very deceptive in appearance, purpose built to fight, it has been equipped with multiple layered regenerative shielding, ablative hull armoring, increased the bow mounted heavy lasers from two to four in number, replaced the defensive beam projectors along the spine and keel of the ship with type 10 phaser cannon mounts that have a full 360 degree arc, the rotating section has been kept and several sensor suits have been installed there as well as crew living quarters.

A total of 10 torpedo launchers have been added with several shared storage bays to reduce necessary storage space, four of them bow mounted around the bow launch bay entrance, and a total of 10 more type 10 phaser beam emitters have been strategically scattered along the hull.  
You would think keeping lasers on a vessel would be redundant considering lasers, even large ones have little effect on shielding like the federations or Klingons, but, their ability to fire continuously makes them effective against weakened shielding or unshielded targets, on targets where they penetrate shielding or unshielded targets they effectively become large cutting beams and can cut through hull plating with ease.

Christened the UEA starship, Titan, she was built to be a beast in battle and be right up there in the front line bringing the pain heavy and hard.  
The Titan class wasn't beautiful like most Starfleet built ships, they were built to fight.

Even the Klingons were impressed by her and that is not an easy thing to do, so much so, some even fought each other for a chance to be the first Klingon to board and serve aboard her as a representative for the empire.

The Sinclair class fighter, the Klingons took to and quickly fell in love with, it has performance and maneuverability beyond even what their finest bird of prey or their own fighters have, they very quickly adopted it as one of their own and began building their own versions of the stout little craft, lately aboard the station when one asked what fighter they would recommend, they would say the Sinclair class, it may be built by peace loving humans, but they surely know how to build fighters!

There were several other ships in the process of being designed, but none but the Titan class and the Sinclair class have been built yet.

The shadows would have a nasty surprise waiting for them when they returned.

During this agents of the shadows did try to send intelligence to others but thanks to the sensitivity of Vulcans who had volunteered to be aboard the station and several ships, that failed.

it would not be long before the new ship had the chance to prove itself against a potent enemy.

Two white stars were trapped in the anomaly that brought the station to this dimension and one was currently being studied by federation scientists, it would not be long before another new class of ship was created.

Many of the star furies themselves were also retrofitted with new tech as well, shields, micro torpedo launchers, and various other systems to make the fighters even more deadly and faster in combat.

At first they were getting scattered reports of seemingly random attacks by black vessels that seemed to appear out of no where, disable a ship, and take her crew, or destroy the ship should her crew prove to be resistance or too resilient to be taken without a fight, it was during one of these attacks the new ship, the Titan, proved herself.

The Titan out on her very first patrol had received a distress call from an older D'Deridex battleship on patrol for the romulan republic, it had sent out a distress call when it came under attack from shadow vessels, it was managing to hold it's own due to some brilliant tactical maneuvers, but barely, the Titan moved to assist.

The Titan warped in just as two more shadow vessels had arrived, it fired all four of it's forward facing large lasers, turning the first shadow vessel to slag in seconds, it moved forwards into the battle despite being in the middle of a storm of laser fire.

The Titan launched a full spread of torpedoes, two more shadow vessels exploded under multiple impacts of torpedoes loaded with antimatter warheads.

Two smaller shadow vessels attempted to flank the Titan but themselves were very quickly turned into bubbling slag as her spine and keel mounted phaser cannons went to work, the cannons literally cut the unshielded shadow vessels to ribbons in short order.

The last shadow vessel turned and attempted to cloak, it was captured in a tractor beam and chose to self destruct rather than be taken, even at such close range the explosion did little damage to the ships shields.

The D'deridex was heavily damaged, but still had put up an impressive fight, the Titan escorted her back to B5 where they could receive enough repairs to be able to warp back to new Romulus (Mol'Rihan) for full repairs at the shipyards.

The Titan herself, had taken moderate damage to her shields, they still had held up and protected the hull beautifully.

Starfleet soon got the report on the Titans performance in heavy combat and reviewed the recordings of the battle, the order was soon given, production of the Titan class swung into full motion, soon, there would be more of them, the shadows wouldn't stand a chance.

Sinclair himself in the following months and much to his pleasure, found himself with a Titan class ship at his command, with his knowledge of shadow tactics, the Defender, the name of his ship, would be a potent ship indeed.

The following month the romulan empire (not the republic) mounted an attack on B5 in an attempt to take territory in federation space, it did not go well.

Seven warbirds three D'Deridex and four Valdore class ships decloaked within weapons range of the station and demanded the stations surrender, Shields were already raised on the station as soon as the energy distortion of the warbirds decloaking was detected, the response was to their demand was, bite me.

That puzzled them but they repeated the demand and were told in far ruder terms to leave.

They opened fire on the station.

Two ships warped in seemingly from no where and a Valdore exploded, then a second Valdore exploded, They were hailed and told to surrender or leave, those ships that had just arrived were Titan class dreadnaughts and easily a match for all their ships present combined.

They soon cloaked and left after a shot from one of the Titans penetrated one of the D'Deridex's shields and left a long burn on the ships hull.

It is suspected however, the romulan empire keeps a cloaked scout ship nearby that's monitoring the station after this incident.

Continued in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Apologies for the delay, some serious health issues has kept my writings delayed, so without further ado, let us begin.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

The shadows had come, the most terrifyingly, twisted and evil enemy earthforce and the other races of that dimension had ever faced.

This time however, they were met already with a nasty surprise in the form of the Titan class dreadnaughts and the Sinclair class fighters.

The romulan star empire (not the republic) had tried to take advantage of the situation and take Babylon 5, but the appearance of two Titans ended that in short order.

Sinclair and Pritchard daily briefed new staff and officers coming to the stations and ships on what they faced and what to be aware of, with Vulcans on the station virtually on every level, even in ops, the shadows could not effectively place a shadow agent on board, all communications were monitored, even encrypted to off set the possibility of non shadow agents working to feed them information, fighters patrolled in groups of three to prevent a single fighter from being overwhelmed and captured.

Trade blossomed and flourished aboard the station with all kinds of species coming and going despite the constant worry of attack, however, unknown to them, in Orion space, the shadows had established a world as their own and were busy building and growing attack ships and cruisers with the intent of taking Babylon 5.

Those taken in their raids were used as nothing more than slave labor and integrated into the ships as living computers after their minds were altered, those however, eventually went mad.

They had intelligence on the allied races, not as much as they would have liked because of the presence of the Vulcans, as such, they themselves were unaware just how far along the allied races preparations were in anticipation of their attacks.

The new ships, that fighter and the new dreadnaught were vexing, they seemed near invulnerable when they attacked, The attempt they had made to take Babylon 5 had sent them running to lick their wounds and cost them several ships they could not afford to lose.

They had approached the romulan star empire and made overtures of an alliance, but the star empire just tried to capture the ship, so they stood alone for now.

A slow, bubbling anger seeped it's way through the shadow collective, they had been beaten back like angry children and sent running, humiliated.

That was unforgivable, they would move slow from now on, take their time.

Concentrate on building up several colony worlds, then when the time is right and they have the ships, strike and eliminate those that humiliated them.

In the mean time they would concentrate on small raids and captures on targets they could easily overwhelm.

A few days later shocking news came to the shadows command, the Vulcans had captured one of them alive.

Word was also sent to Sinclair and federation command of the capture, when they arrived on Vulcan they witnessed the Vulcans busy breaking down the shadows psychic defenses, not a pretty sight.

It tried everything, screamed, yelled and howled, attacked the Vulcans psychically, the Vulcans were unfazed and continued their work.

In the end it was left no more than a drooling imbecil but, it did and provided the answers and intelligence they needed.

The Vulcans would do what they could once the war was over to repair it's mind.

They now had the locations of shipyards, colony worlds, attack plans, and ship locations where they were hidden in preparations of a massive attack and began plans of their own.

The Klingons and romulan republic would feature first and foremost in the plans, they would preform hit and run attacks on the shipyards and colony worlds, doing as much damage as they could, something both the Klingons and romulans excel at, followed by hard hitting fleet attacks by the federation featuring the new ships and fighters.

There would be no mercy this time, no forgiveness, the shadows are merciless and plan to wipe all life but themselves out not kept as slaves, so they would receive no mercy.

One month later the shadows suffered their first major loss, a colony world in Orion space stopped transmitting, when shadow vessels arrived they found nothing left but burning, bubbling terrain and melted rock, the ground the colony sat on had been turned into nothing but bubbling, boiling rock, the colony itself, wiped from existence.

Soon after within hours a shipyard had suffered nearly the same fate, reports of light, fast vessels suddenly appearing and firing on the facilities doing a lot of damage before vanishing just as suddenly, then a fleet of much larger, heavier vessels warping in and reducing everything else to nothing more than floating burned out scrap.

They later received a general transmission from federation space, Surrender, scuttle your vessels and surrender yourselves if you wish to survive, you will receive no mercy if you do not, then the transmission cut off.

Shadow command was outraged, how "DARE" these lesser beings make demands of them! They immediately began making new plans.

Since direct assaults no longer work, they would begin focusing on smaller, less powerful vessels and patrols to gain the data they need, they already had scouts moving among the planetary systems scouting worlds and settlements, they would also focus there with agents trained to subvert the weak minded and bring them into the shadows control.

Little did they know that Starfleet, along with Klingon command and the romulan republic had made their own plans and were about to put them into action.

The shadows had already undoubtedly infiltrated the romulan star empire so they would be watched closely as well.

By this time both the romulan republic and the Klingon empire had built their own versions of the Titan class, the Kur'Char class was the Klingons latest and most up to date dreadnaught warship based on the Titan class and every bit a match for a Titan, the romulan republic now had the Rihan class (republic class). The Klingons also had the Chak class fighter as well which is the equivalent of the Sinclair class, and the republic had the Norska class which also was the equivalent of the Sinclair class although a little smaller in over all size.

They were ready, and it was time to take the fight to the shadows themselves.


End file.
